Sammi
by jessxjess
Summary: what is there was another shappeard on atlantis what if john had daughter who came iwth him
1. Chapter 1

Heya, my other fanfic turned to a bust I know, but I really plan on sticking with this one okay.

You will have to excuse the bad grammatical errors, as I don't have a beta reader, but If anyone knows one or anything please tell me.

Thx

Oh yea

I don't own stargate Atlantis or any of the character apart from Sammi, hehe me made that one.

Summary set through seasons 1 to 5 hopefully with an extra character Sammi colonel Sheppard's daughter.

That's it enjoy =D

CHAPTER 1 -- Sammi

He stared at her.

She was beautiful; she had long blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

Thing was though, this beautiful woman, had just agreed to go back to his apartment with him.

They went to his house, had some drinks started talking.

He was staring again but this time at her lips, she leaned forward slowly and kissed him, it quickly turned into a passionate kiss.

They carried on kissing for some time, then they stood up carried on kissing undressing one another, making there way to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them leaving only a trail of clothes to the door.

That's why 3 months later Sammi was puking her guts out over the toilet.

God she thought this is awful, "I hate being pregnant" she told to no one in particular.

Just then luteinent John Sheppard came in, "I feel for you I really do", he smiled apologetically.

"Then put your fingers down your throat, and puke your guts out to", she replied angrily.

"I would do but I got work sorry", with that he rushed out of the door.

She sighed 6 more months she thought to herself, only 6 more.

"You're doing great baby come on 1 more push" John Sheppard said encouragingly, while ignoring the pain in his hand was she had been squeezing it.

After a little more time a big wail penetrated the air, and everyone breathed a sigh of release.

Just then Sammi's head swayed and she fell back unconscious, she started bleeding rapidly from down below and the machines been around her.

Doctors suddenly swarmed her "what's happening, " john Sheppard shouted over the noise, but no one heard him so he screamed it again very loud, "will someone tell me what is happening please" he screamed.

They all rushed out of the rooms shouted random jargon, "I need on Or prepped immediately and a surgical team on standby" was the last thing John heard before the nurse turned to him.

She looked completely in sorrow as she spoke "I am Afraid Sammi is internally bleeding badly when the placenta detached…." She paused before continuing, "… it took some of the lining around the womb with it causing internal bleeding, I am sorry to say this but her chances of survival are slim she has been taken into surgery know ok" she quickly turned away wiping her eyes.

John just stood there not really realising what had happened, it took him 10 minuets before he found his way back to his chair.

And he just sat there until a doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry …"he said, "…we done all we can she just lost too much blood,"

John sat there silently till he finally spoke "where is my child I would like to see her please".

"Of course," replied the doctor still with the grim expression on his face "follow me".

They went through endless corridors till they finally ended up at a pink door," she's through here she is a girl I know it may seem like a bad time but we need the name for the birth certificate" the doctor spoke still with the grim expression.

John really just wanted to punch it off of his face, but knew he would get retired form the air force if that happened.

He walked into the room closing the door into the doctor's face, and went into the room. Inside was one baby.

He looked at her, she had her mothers deep ocean blue eyes but hair dads jet black hair, and was just giggling completely unaware of what just happened.

He stayed with her just being quiet, holding her being with her, till he finally decided what he would name her.

He went looking for the doctor to tell him when he found him in the corridor talking enthusiastically with a nurse.

He went over and interrupted, "excuse me I have decided what I shall name my daughter".

The doctor turned and looked, at him and a smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was. "Good brilliant could you please tell me so I can fill out the birth certificate details" he said very enthusiastically

John turned and said it slowly 2well I wanted her mum to have a part in her life and the only way I can think of it is, is….." he paused "… I want to name her Sammi after her mother I think that's would be best".

He looked at the doctor, then turned and walked away and went back and sat with Sammi.

Okai I know short chapter but that's just how Sammi came to be and stuff

Please review I went mad the other day only reviews will cure me

Help me please

Thx =D


	2. Chapter 2

Heya well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy

Please review please

X~X

CHAPTER 2 Rising part 1

Major John Sheppard was flying the helicopter through Antarctica, with General Jack O'Neil when the drone incident happened, and he first found out about the stargate.

The trip back he needed to see if his daughter could come to so he tried to ask.

"Why did you become a pilot?" asked Jack.

"Because I think people who don't want to fly are crazy," replied John Sheppard while doing the flight check.

"Well I think people who don't want to go through the Stargate are equally as whack,. If you can't give me a yes by the time we reach McMurdo I don't even want you."

They took of into the sky.

"But the thing is sir..." john paused thinking of a way to say this "I have a daughter and I couldn't just leave her behind."

"What's her name?" asked Jack with I expression on his face, as if he was thinking, his finger was uncounsiosly rubbing his head.

"Sammi sir" John replied "I don't see much of her because of being in stationed in Afghanistan, but she came with me to McMurdo here. Because the small Air force school made it possible". He looked out of the window "5minuets out"

"What about her mother?" asked Jack?

John looked grim he sighed before answering "she died complications from giving birth to Sammi." He sighed again "2 minuets out"

"I tell you what I will try and pull some strings for you okai" Jack stated as he looked out of the window, he definitely could understand love for a child.

X~X

John was walking through the corridors, to his and Sammi's apartment.

How could I tell her he was thinking to himself Jack had gotten permission for Sammi to come and he was wondering how to tell her?

He went inside the main room "Sammi come here please" he yelled

Then a young girl of about 13 years of age came out of the door leading to her room,

She had deep ocean blue eyes and jet black hair tied up into a ponytail.

"What dad I was kind of busy," she whined, looking at her cell phone.

"Put that away and stopped texting", he snapped before walking over and sitting in one of the overly large comfy chairs.

She looked at him, before putting her cell away and sitting her self, "What" she snapped before glaring at him.

"I've been reassigned, and you can come with me, but the thing is I'm going somewhere pretty far I'm going to another galaxy."

She started at him in shock before laughing, "Ha-ha dad very funny it's April 1st you had me for a minuet there".

He kept a serious expression on his face "I am being serious and I need you to be sensible and mature about this" he rolled his eyes.

She immediately stopped laughing, "What? How?" She looked at him in awe "explain."

He looked at her before explaining "well there was a device found in Egypt in 1929, about 8 years ago they got it working this device were known as a stargate."

She looked around d the boring grey walls of the SGC, well this doesn't look very Sci-fi, she thought to herself.

They soon entered the double doors leading to the commissary; John looked at his daughter "Sammi, your going to be staying with a friend of mine for a little while ok."

"Ok" she replied looking around the room,

There was a man sitting in the corner, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Her dad carried on talking," his name is Dr Beckett and he's very nice ok,"

"Yea yea sure "she shrugged not really listening.

"That's him over there go say hi,"

He pointed at the man sitting in the corner he was reading some files.

She walked over and introduced herself

"Hi I'm Sammi Sheppard my dad said I was to stay with you" she cheerfully spoke

He looked at her confused before realisation hit him.

"Och lass nice to meet ya I'm Carson" he put out his hand to shake he had a strong Scottish accent and rolled his rrs.

She shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you so is this your first time through the gate?" she asked while unconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with the nerves.

"Yea this is my first time through and I can tell ya I have got some serious butterflies in my stomach." He laughed before going back to his report

She looked at it before asking, "What ya reading" she was medley curious looked like the most interesting thing around here.

He laughed "wee nosey bugger, it is in fact your medical file seeing as I didn't know you were coming till yesterday."

Her face went white "wh…why would you need my medical file,"

Something she didn't tell everyone she was seriously needle phobic.

Her vision started blurring and greying out till she heard a Scottish brogue.

"Lass you okai" fingers at her wrist on her head then she started to see again.

Carson's face swam into view, "what happened" she mumbled

"Ye fainted lass, now what's got you so scared you faint when someone reads your medical file." He asked gently with a concerned expression on his face.

She looked around everyone was watching. But he seemed get the point when she looked back at him so he waved them all off.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking around he room "I…I I have really bad needle phobia, you reading my medical file made me think was I going to have to have the blood test like my dad."

A smile suddenly lit his face," lass I was reading your medical file because of ye needle phobia,"

"Oh well I fe.," she stopped talking as an announcement came over the intercom.

"ALL ATLANTIS PERSONEL TO THE GATE ROOM PLEASE."

She looked at Carson "well that's us "she laughed "come on lets go"

They walked out of the room to the gate room.

X~X

Dr Weir was giving her speech but Sammi was only half listening,

She could see her dad talking with a man called summer… sunmerrm or something like that.

She could feel Carson's comforting hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't stop staring at it,

The Stargate,

It was huge, a bit metal ring with symbols on it.

Suddenly it was coming to life, she hadn't been listening she only now realised the speech was over.

"Security teams 1 and 2 secure the immediate area the rest of the personnel will follow on my mark," she heard the man her dad was talking to earlier.

She then saw her Dad pause at the entrance to the gate, talking to one of the younger military members before closing his eyes and going through himself.

She waited staring at it before feeling a little shove from behind her "lass come on our turn we go through together okai."

She nodded before making her way up the ramp.

She stopped in front of the big puddle looked at Carson, back behind her, then stepping through into the icy cold wormhole.

X~X

Well I hope you enjoy I was going to do whole of rising in one chapter,

But I wanted to update tonight and just did not have the time anyways please

Please review

Thx =D


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Remember always REVIEW

X~X

CHAPTER 2

As she stepped through the other side of the gate she was shocked, she was in a big room with stairs.

Up on the balcony above her she could see her dad; he was looking around while talking to some-one.

She turned, to look at Carson; he was looking around the room with shock and excitement crossing his stubbly face.

She grabbed his hand "come on, lets explore" he looked surprised before joining her

"Okai lass were shall we go" they took of down the corridor.

They soon came to a room with a pedestal in the middle; Carson went up and touched it.

A woman came into the middle of the room and Sammi jumped back in fright.

She started talking about a war with evil people.

Carson looked at her "this is interesting, go find Rodney and Dr Weir." He turned back to the hologram.

She took off running, she soon found Dr McKay in the control room,

She poked him in the arm "eermm Dr McKay, Carson told me to come find you and Dr Weir he found something"

He looked annoyed at being disturbed by a 13 year old girl he turned round quickly "what" he snapped "oh okai yea I'm coming" they headed towards the room Carson was in .

"Wow I need to find Elizabeth now" exclaimed Rodney. And he ran off to find him.

Sammi looked around the room, "well I'm going to go looking around okai."

She walked off waving by to Carson,

X~X

She was sitting there just waiting, her dad was off world.

He was looking for a ZPM or a safe place; this was all because of power.

It always comes down to power. In politics problems are caused by power. Loss of electricity, loss of power.

Everything is caused by power.

The city shield was failing and we were under water.

Carson had been to see her, trying to get her to eat something but she hadn't been hungry so he left to do some work.

She was sitting watching, waiting.

Suddenly the room started shaking. She looked up to the balcony Weir and McKay were auguring.

She quickly grabbed onto the ledge on the wall. When the gate blared to life.

"INCOMING WORMHOLE"

The intercom shouted.

Then the gate whooshed into action, people started coming through dressed funny and looking very dirty.

Her dad then came through and ran to Dr Weir.

They were talking about something when he turned to a kid about her age 13.

They were on the stairs when the room started shaking, again.

The fell down her dad protected the boy; she ran over to her dad and cuddled up to him.

She was so scared light was coming slowly through the windows.

God they were rising.

The shaking finally stopped.

She looked at her dad who traced his eye over her checking for injury's, "are you ok" he asked concern showing in his voice "yea I'm fine" Sammie replied checking her dad for injury's to.

Once he was satisfied she was ok they went to the window and stared,

Outside was a beautiful view. They were in the middle of the ocean, no land in sight and the sun was shining.

The sun was reflecting on the ocean making it glitter in the light it was amazing.

"Sammi" a voice penetrated her thought's, she turned round her dad was there standing next to the boy from earlier.

"This is Jinto" he said pointing at the boy, "I want you to look after him while I talk to doctor weir".

She nodded and turned to the boy "Hi", she said "I'm Sammi" she held out her hand for him to shake.

He looked confused and left the hand alone. She took it back "So….what you wanna do?"

He was staring at the floor. He just shrugged and continued staring at the floor.

Okayyyyy she thought to her self "how bout I take you to see Carson, he's nice"

The boy just shook his head "nah I wanna play" he mumbled quietly.

She looked at him "what you wanna play".

He just shrugged, then she suddenly had an idea "how bout hide and seek" she suggested. He looked at her "I do not know of this game " he looked sad .

"Oh well I will just teach you" she said cheerfully while walking away with him.

"Basically you hide, and I count….." she trailed of as they continued down the corridor.

X~X

After she played hide and seek they went and raided food, she finally left him when he fell asleep in the mess.

When she arrived at the control room her dad wasn't there anymore Dr weir was though pacing.

She went up to her "umm excuse me Dr weir" weir whirled round to face her "yes Sammi, what can I do for you?" Sammi looked around the room, "don't suppose you know where my dad is do you?" she asked.

Weir looked at her "first call me Elizabeth. Second your dad has gone off world to get some people" her face softened "he'll be back soon he was due in an hour ago bu…" She was cut off when the gate activated.

"Luteinent Ford's IDC man," Peter Grodin called out.

"Open the gate" weir ordered.

Sammi ran down to the gate room, she waited for the ship to come through.

Blue shots came though instead, the last thing she saw was one headed right for her,

Then she saw black.

X~X

Pounding in her head brought her back to awareness, and the voices

"She'll wake up when she's ready son."

"But it's been 2 days."

She worked on opening her heavy eyelids.

"Look her eyes are fluttering" came the same voice as before.

"lass open your eyes, come on lass I know you can" she knew that Scottish brogue anywhere.

"Carson" she opened her eyes, Carson was there along with her dad.

Her dad smiled "hey."

"Hi" she said back then closed her eyes against the wave of pain.

She felt something tug on her hand, she looked there was an IV there.

Oh god she hated needles her breathing became fast,

She felt tired, an hand on her shoulder "lass I need you to calm down, I gave you something for the pain it will make you sleep," she looked up and saw Carson.

She looked at her dad before the pull for sleep overtook her, the last thing she saw was her dad smiling.

X~X

Thx guys for bearing with me I hope your enjoying it.

Please review make me sane please thx

BYE =D


	4. Chapter 4

Heya heres the next chapter sorry I didn't put it up yesterday had a BBQ to go to.

X~X

CHAPTER 4 Hide and seek

Sammi was wondering down the corridors, she had just been released from Carson's care in the infirmary.

She still had quite the bruise on her head from that concussion.

She was on her way to her room when she heard a gun shot.

It was coming from Rodney's lab.

She ran in there quick surprise filtering her face at watch to saw.

Her dad was standing there, gun in hand pointed and one Rodney McKay's leg.

"What the hell are you doing", she screamed. They turned round and looked sheepish.

They both started talking at once so it was all gibberish "ththsheeildinvsivible".

"Stop", she snapped. "One at a time please".

Her dad stepped forward and started talking. "Well, err Rodney had the gene therapy and found this cool device, it makes you invincible".

She looked at Rodney "cool let me try" she asked.

"Well we don't know if you have the gene yet", Rodney said gesturing with his hands.

She rolled her eyes, and stepped forward. "Duh so let's see know".

"Err well I want to use it know, maybe later". Rodney replied nervously.

"ok" then an idea hit her, she looked at her dad who had a devilish glint in his eyes, they both had the same idea.

X~X

Elizabeth was talking with Grodin when she saw it. "okai I'm ready" she herd from Rodney, she turned the corner just in time to see John push Rodney backwards of a balcony.

He then turned to her "did you see that" he sounded like little kid who just rode his bike first time for his mum.

But she was angry, "yes I did what in…." she was cut of by Rodney though, "I'm fine" he jumped up and ran over followed by Sammi, "I give your landing a 4" she screamed out.

Rodney looked outraged "what only a four I done a back flip in the air".

She rolled her eyes "yes I know but I mark your landings, not you're in the air stuff, you're meant to land on your feet. Not your chest." She huffed before walking of.

X~X

Sammi was in her room, she was just leaving before she got a call over the radio telling her that the black floating electrical thingy, was in the same corridor as her.

It was another hour before she could escape her room, to go check in with Carson.

She had to check with him today and tomorrow because she had quite a serious concussion.

When she got to the infirmary, Carson was with Rodney checking his glucose level because he had been unable to eat for a while.

She walked up to them "ow ow ow" Rodney put his finger in his mouth. "Och its just a wee prick Rodney" .

Sammi felt faint 'prick' god she hated needles. She was going dizzy and swaying when Carson turned to her. "god lass I di'nae see you there" he walked up to her "Sammi you okai lass" when he noticed her staring and the prick thing in his hand.

He quickly put it in his pocket "lass don't worry come on lets sit you down." He led her over to a bed and checked her pulse.

She started calming down now "god sorry just wasn't expecting that" she looked down at her feet swinging back and fourth.

"Don't worry come on lets check your head and you can go. He done the necessary checks on her head, they said there byes and she was off.

She was in the corridor when she saw her dad; he was in the doors to the gym sparring with Teyla and by the looks of it he was losing.

She went in the room and watched them for a bit, it was quite amusing her dad kept getting hurt because he wasn't very good.

After a little while she spoke up. "Hey mind if I have a try "she asked while looking at her dad. He spun round and looked at her "how long have you been standing there, and no because you only got out of the infirmary yesterday." he said while twiddling the baton rod in his hand.

"Okai fine" she huffed and walked out giving her dad evils along the way

X~X

Sammi was in her room watching a film on her laptop when her dad came in, "hey Rodney okai?" she asked she had heard he had gone into the black cloud to get it through the gate.

A tired face looked at her "yea he's going to be fine" he dad answered.

"You should go to bed you know" she advised, seeing the bags under her dad's eyes.

"yea I think I will" he replied, he started walking away before turning back round "oh yea I'm going on my first mission tomorrow so if you need anything you go to Carson okai, I'll be gone before you get up with your lazy habits." He said before turning and walking into his room.

X~X

Well that's the next chapter hope you're enjoying it

See the little green button below press it and tell me what you think.

I might not be able to get an update tomorrow visiting my sick granddad but I will get on a computer and I will try I promise okai.

Thx =D


	5. 38 Mineuts

**HEYA sorry I have been so long since updating, like I said my granddad was ill well he just died recently and it became a very difficult time for me to carry on. And I just started my gcse's at school so less updating because if course work and stuff, I probably start updating about once a week.**

**So here it is hope you forgive me =P**

**XXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5 – 38 minuets**

Sammi was sparing with Captin riley when the alarms for unscheduled gate activation came on.

She dropped her bantos rods, and ran to the control room her dad's team was the only one out at the moment, she stumbled up the stairs to the computers.

"IDC coming through its colonel Sheppard's team the requesting medical team to the jumper bay", the ever same voice of Grodin came at her. Sammi froze she knew it was her dad that was injured she didn't know why she just knew.

She started at the stargate for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minuets.

"Where's the jumper?" she asked, when it didn't come through.

Grodin's voice answered her question "we have a message Dr Weir they seem to be stuck in the event-horizon".

Elizabeth and Peter, continued on talking to people in the jumper, and scientists but she didn't listen all she could focus on was the fact that her dad was hurt, on his very first mission.

She snapped at of her trance by the arrival of Carson, "okai what's the problem why didn't they come to the jumper bay?" hi Scottish brogue ran out.

Elizabeth quickly explained the situation and Sammi went back to her trance.

Staring at the gate when she was nudged on the shoulder by Peter, "your dad's on the com line he want's a word with you", he handed her a com line.

She put it in her ear, "dad" she spoke in a shaky voice. It seemed like forever before he replied "I'm here baby" he sounded so ill and fragile' she wanted to cry right there and then but she had to stay strong "I love you dad" she spoke "I know I love you to baby". He sounded even weaker now.

She wanted to sob by now silently tears were running down her face. "Dad your gonna be ok, your gonna be ok" she kept repeating till a voice broke her train. "Baby I love you I want you to always remember that be strong for me ok. "Ok" and she nodded "bye baby" he sounded weaker now. "Bye" she spoke quietly.

She handed peter back the com and ran out the room, she didn't know were she was going. She just kept going, after about half an hour she slowed down and stopped.

She was on a balcony she could see some dolphin looking creature's in the distance.

After a while she could hear some footsteps approaching.

"It's beautiful isn't it" she haden't looked up but she knew that accent anywhere.

"Carson" she sighed "how long till the gate shuts down?"

"4minuets come on lets go to the jumper bay" he spoke.

"Yea" she nodded and pulled up of the floor feeling a twinge of pain in her stomach,

She gasped.

Carson spun round quick "you ok "his eyes giving her a once over.

"Yea she nodded just got dead legs" she lied it would go later. She doesn't need a trip to medical involving needles.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE JUMPER BAY" the voice over the intercom came.

Her dad must be back she took of running to the jumper bay Carson on her heels all other problems forgotten.

When she go there she was ushered out by some nurse who was walking along with ford on a gurney.

She followed ford and hoped her dad was ok.

XXxXxXxX

She was there when her dad woke up; his hand automatically went to his neck.

"Dad stop you'll tear your stitches its gone don't worry." She grabbed his hands and put them by his side.

"Good" he croaked, she turned around and got some water of the stand for him.

She put the straw to his lips, "not to much Carson said you could only have little".

After he had enough she put it down and turned to talk to him. "Dad I was so scared" he voice wavered "I thought u were going to die" she snuggled up to him and started crying "don't scare me like that again".

He started stroking her hair "don't worry babe I don't plan on doing that again. Just remember I will always love you." He turned her head up so she was looking at him. " I will never leave you alone in the world okai, never" she nodded.

" I love you to dad" she Replied. She stayed till she fell asleep and that's how Carson found them later when he came to check on John.

XXxXxXxX

**Well the problem with her stomach will be the next chapter not the next episode lots of little extra's in this I hope u enjoyed now if u love me u will review.**


End file.
